Behind Painted Walls
by mystery5949
Summary: We all know their stories. We know their feelings toward each other. Or do we? What happens when the carefully constructed wall crumbles? What will happens when tragedy strikes? Find out here.
1. The Normal

Hey guys! I really appreciate all of you reading my story! I'm going to try my absolute best to update as much as possible. I'm not promising an every day update, but I'll try. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that my inspiration for this story was all the other amazing ones that I've read on this site. Enjoy!

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, this wouldn't be fanFICTION.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

It was yet another absolutely normal day. I didn't expect it to lead to anything tragic or anything wonderful. This is my story.

I was now past the "new girl" stage. I was firmly established in a 'regular routine'. My cast mates now knew what to expect of me. Likewise, I knew what to expect of them. I was a pro at avoiding Tawni's "Meltdown Moments" and a master at evading Nico and Grady's silly schemes. But, more importantly, I was practiced at dealing with a certain young, blue-eyed blonde heartthrob's endless self-promotion and irratating ways. Chad Dylan Cooper's preeminent attitude could bring anyone's perky, sunny attitude down. Even mine. That's really saying something. But today, I was really trying to be open and kind to even him. I wasn't going to let him get to me. Yeah right. I was on my way to lunch. Facing an inevitable encounter with C.D.C. Well, here goes nothing....

CPOV

I walked into the crowded cafeteria and grimaced. Ugh, crowded. I really didn't favor large crowds of inferior people like this. Especially if they weren't worshipping me. I walked up to the cafeteria's new server, Betty, and winked. "What's goin' on?" I asked, my voice sounding all sweet and innocent. She gave me a large smile, and a nod. "Hello Mr. Cooper" she said her voice holding her high esteem for me. "I expect you would like your usual?" I looked at her gray eyes, which seemed a little sparkly despite her usually stern nature. Ah, the wonders of yours truly. Hah. "That's right, I deserve nothin' less, am I riiighhht?" I gave my dazzling smile and flipped my hair. I grabbed my plate and was making my way over to THE table when I spotted HER. She was laughing at something cloudy and rainy were doing, and was smiling that huge smile of hers. The Randoms. They were all so happy, and perky, and nice. Except for that blonde one. Sonny was the perkiest of them all. She had a way of lighting up the room like sunshine indeed. She went to the serving counter and grimaced as aforementioned Betty plopped a scoop of whatever that "common people" food was on her plate and glared at her until she cringed away. Sonny plopped down at a table near to THE table and glanced up. Her deep brown eyes met mine for a split second and then looked away just as quickly. I thought Sonny was annoying, yes, but a small part of me thought she was, well, cute. Stupid cute. When she first arrived at Condor Studios I thought she was just another goody-goody-two-shoes. But my respect for her improved a good deal when I found that she had a decidedly devilish streak within her. It wasn't all sugar and sunshine. I liked that. We were friends, or frenemies, or however you wanted to say it. We loved to argue, and I loved to push her buttons, but she loved to push mine right back...

SPOV

Is he still staring at me? I tuned out of the conversation for just a moment and glanced back up to see that he had turned back to his food at his fancy little table. My heart slowed down a bit. Sure Chad was a self-centered and annoying jerk. But, I sometimes wondered if maybe, just maybe, he had a crush on me. Not that I would care or anything like that. But beneath, way, way beneath, all that conceit, I thought he might kind of like me. Oh, right Sonny. He likes you. You. I mean, come on! He has like 5 different girlfriends a week. "SONNY!" I heard someone shout my name sharply and looked up to see all three of my friends and Tawni looking at me like I was a nutcase or something. "What?" I asked, shaking my head out of the daze and looking at my castmates. "Were you talking to me?" Nico just rolled his eyes. "Nooo, we were just shouting your name for some random reason." I gave him a look and he continued. "It's time for rehearsals are you done?" He asked slowly, like I couldn't understand him. "Yeah, you guys go ahead without me. I have to run by my dressing room and get something." He looked at me skeptically but shrugged. "K, whateva", he said and walked off with the rest of the cast. I sighed and gathered my trash and headed toward the trash can. I was just taking my tray to the tray return when I heard footsteps come up behind me. That's when I heard him. "Sonny, what it do?" I turned to face those manipulating blue eyes...

---------------------------------------

A/N- Ok, I know this is short, but it's mainly an introductory chapter. I promise the other chapters will be way longer! Please, please, please review! (puppy dog pout) Anything you feel isn't right or if you just want to comment, please tell me. I appreciate criticism! And the occasional compliment, you know. Lol, just say whatever you need to! 


	2. Weak Walls

A/N- Hey yall! I'm ultra excited about all the ideas I have for this story! This is a fair warning that this and maybe/possibly the next chapter will also be on the short side. I'm just trying to lead up to the action, if you get my point. A very sincere thank-you to all my reviewers! You guys made my day! If you've ever had a story get reviewed, you know how big a deal this is. Especially since this is my first story. Enough rambling, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer- Yeah, I wish I didn't have to write that word either. But I have to 'cause I so don't own SWAC. Sorry for the disappointment : (

* * *

CPOV

"Hey Chad!" Said Sonny in her usual perky voice. She gave me one of her nicest smiles. I could tell it took some effort.

"What's up?" She asked, trying to be as kind as possible. I didn't expect anything less, of course. "Well, just the usual you know. Busy acting on a real TV show. Not some lame sketch... whatever it is you call it", I said, deliberately trying to get her worked up. It was working, her eyes darkened and she lost the smile. It was getting interesting. "Well, I'm glad. Because you are _so _not funny enough to be on our show. You don't have a single funny bone in your body Mr. I'm-so-hot-and-I-know-it!" She was using her high, angry voice now. I shot back with "and that's a bad thing?" She just rolled her eyes in a disgusted way. "Oh my goodness! You just can't stand that _ my _show is a threat to your melodramatic fluff." I fought to hold in my laugh as I replied, "Well at least I don't have to play a... what is that anyway?" I asked looking at her costume. It had curly fur and a tail. Maybe it was a dog. "Well, I have better places to be than here with you anyway", she said, ignoring my question. "Good. Why don't you go there then and leave me alone?" I said, fighting her back. Remaining my cool, composed self. "Fine, _I will_!"

Good!"

"Good"

"Fine"

_"Fine!"_

She was now looking me directly into my eyes. I could tell she was holding something back. For one moment in the space of time, we connected. I felt something like electricity jolt through me. I took a stumbling step back. She spun on her heel and was walking away, when she suddenly stopped and turned around. I was still in a minor state of shock. "And FYI, It's a dog!" And with that she stormed out of the cafeteria. And, instead of saying "wow" or "whoa" or something that would convey how shocked I was, I simply said instead, "I was right...."

SPOV

Rehearsals seemed to take forever. Usually, I enjoy myself. But tonight, I was really, really beat down. I dragged myself to my shared dressing room and opened my door to, thankfully, find that it was vacant. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Tawni's games. Instead of gathering my things and heading home like usual, I plopped down on my overly-stuffed chair instead. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The day's tiring events swam around in my mind. But one thing in particular came inside my head, and as hard as I tried to push it away, it would push back stronger. I finally gave in. I thought about how Chad had been especially exhausting today. He loved to push my buttons. He knew just how much it frustrated me. I thought about, with a slight flush, that moment our eyes connected. That feeling of electricity running through my body as we looked into each others eyes. But then I remembered how near I had come to letting my feelings show. Everything from my frustration and agnst toward him, to the part of me who understood him and really liked him. That hollywood heartthrob had almost gotten the very best of me today. But as much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't ever tell him how I really felt. Though I know he can see some of it in my eyes every time we have one of those exhausting confrontations. I have a wall enclosing me from the rest of the world. A wall that painted colors of perkiness, kindness, fiery spirit. It didn't allow my feelings to come out. The wall almost always seemed weak around Chad. How often I felt it would crumble under the force of his stare. I knew that

the wall prevented me from telling him everything. And it sucked, really sucked. But what am I supposed to do? If the wall breaks down, my "good girl" colors turn and everyone would see that I'm not as sweet and innocent as they thought. That can't happen. It just can't. On that note, I jumped up and hurriedly began to gather my things. Calculating the time I had before I was expected home. My mom will freak if I'm late. She'll be all panicky and _I'll _be grounded. I banished all thoughts of Chad from my mind and hurried home. Physically and emotionally tired.

CPOV

My room at home greeted me well. I was so ready to collapse on my bed and catch some zzz's. I was exhausted. An agonizing rehearsal leaded to complaints which led to a dispute, which led to a delay, which will most likely lead to some cuts in pay. And maybe cuts in characters. Some new blood would be nice. I fell back on my bed turned off my "Coca-Cola bottle" lamp and laid in bed. My body might be still, but my mind definitely wasn't. It was filled with things I did, things I needed to do, and things I had to do tomorrow. It wasn't long before the little confrontation in the cafeteria ran through my mind. I tried to ignore it, but my mind was drawn to it. Sighing, I turned over. I thought about the words exchanged. And then, to my great displeasure, I flushed a tiny bit when I thought about that electric shock I felt when my eyes connected to hers. But then I thought about how many questions I was dying to ask her. How curious she made me. But I couldn't just simply ask her. It didn't work that way. I had this wall, a wall that separated me from the life that I knew I would have if it wasn't for the fame and glory. A painted wall full of colors that carried my image, pride, collectiveness, and fame. Whenever I was around Sonny, my wall threatened to crumble. Which is one reason why I have to play it the way I do. If that wall were to crumble, my career, my _life _would be over. Like my curiosity would demote me to a common level. It would make me a regular teenage guy. And C.D.C is most certainly not a 'regular'. But the thing is, Sonny is the only girl that makes that curiosity flame up. I'm not used to falling for girls. I'm used to picking them up. Girls fall for me. Luckily, my pride turns Sonny off. Or so I think. Probably. I can't fall for _her, _that's crazy. She's a random. An enemy. From another world than me. I shook myself out of my reverie. I sighed and finally, through all my conflicting thoughts, drifted off to sleep....

* * *

**A/N- So what do you think? Isn't it coming along. The real action will start happening in the next part. So, please, please, please review! Pretty please with a nice little red cherry on top? I would SO appreciate it. Anyway, a little ironic story here. I was driving merrily along the road today with my family when suddenly, I saw a street sign. You know what it said? It said (Chad Dr.)**

**Not kidding! I started laughing. They're like "what". And I'm like "nothing, just thought of something." Yeah I thought it was pretty funny. That's just the way I am. It gave me real inspiration for my story. Anyway, Love you guys always and forever. **


	3. Girl's Night Out

**Disclaimer- I never have, I don't, and I never will own SWAC... depressing.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

SPOV

I walked into the cafeteria cheerful and perky. I felt much better today. It was such a relief. Seriously. After I walked in and walked to my room and slammed the door shut, my mom guessed that I needed a little cheering up. So she decided that we would have a 'girls night out' tonight. But she also felt the need to listen as I made up some fake, spill-your-heart-out-story and cried some more. How little she really knew. I was really looking forward to the movie we were going to see tonight. One that I've been wanting to see. And it would help me to get my mind off of _him _a bit. I looked around the always-packed cafeteria, expecting to see the face that I knew was most likely there. I directed my gaze to _the _table, and was shocked to see it vacant. I looked toward the serving counters, and he wasn't there either. This is a good thing Sonny. Now you don't have to be reminded of.... I didn't want to finish that thought of course. I quickly selected the food poisoning of my choice and grabbed a seat with my friends and Tawni. She was looking at her reflection in her 'trusty' compact mirror. The item she wouldn't leave anywhere without. The others were laughing merrily. Obviously they were in high spirits as well. "Hey guys", I said opening my drink and taking a gulp. "What's going on?" "Oh nothing, just looking at my pretty, pretty face!", said Tawni, sighing and looking at her mirror with adoring eyes. I just gave her an odd stare. "Ohhhkayyy" I said. "How about you Sonny?" Asked Nico examining her face. "You look more... cheerful than you have lately." I just gave him a big grin. "Yeah, me and my mom are getting to spend some quality time together, and I'm so excited." It was true, my mom and I rarely had time to spend together, what with our hectic schedules and all. And the other reason doesn't really need mentioning. The others and I continued to talk and laugh our way through the rest of lunch hour. The whole time I kept throwing glances over to _the _table. It didn't want to admit that I was kind of depressed he hadn't came in. Oh, right Sonny. Now you're pining away for him. It's just as well, tonight would get my mind off of all my problems. Maybe it would even change things. But how little I knew just how much it would change.

After the work day was done and over, my mom showed up to pick me up for our 'girls night out'. She was dressed real nicely in her totally "unmomish" clothing. We were both excited. "So, dinner and a movie, correct?" She asked, as if it needed confirming. "That's the plan", I replied nodding, "This is going to be so relaxing." So we decided to eat dinner at a higher-up restraunt. It was really yummy. It was this, weird named Italian place that had the best mushroom ravioli. It. Was. To. Die. For. Then, we made our way to the theatre. On the ride over I realized that Chad hadn't come to my mind once so far. I was excited. I was sure I could do this. I could get things straightened out to the way they were. I was feeling free, and enjoying it.

The movie was finished. I sighed happily. How I loved romantics. I headed out to the car with my mom. "Oh wow, that movie was better than I even expected." I said. I was so infinitely happy. My mind was put at ease about the whole Chad situation. The wall around me was stronger than ever. It felt good to be free from the stress of work for one night. A blanket of easy silence filled the car as we drove home on the quick back roads. It gave me time to think and work thing out in my head. I leaned my forehead against the cool glass of the window. This night had been just what I needed. I now knew I could make things return to normal between me and Chad. It wasn't as impossible as I once thought. I was blissfully happy. But, just as my mom was turning on to the road leading back to our apartment, it all stopped for a second in time. I heard the tires squeal, I saw the headlights swerving crazily. I heard the sound of the crashing glass and metal. I felt the pain of it all shoot through me. I heard screams. I tried to scream too, but nothing could come out. I felt myself being pushed forcefully back. The thick darkness consumed me.

* * *

**A/N- That was a fun chapter to write. It was hard coming up with the words though. Please R & R. Not sure how I did on the accident part.**


	4. Awakenings

**Disclaimer- I hereby regretfully declare that I claim no ownership concerning SWAC. =(**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

SPOV

I awoke to the sound of a steady beeping. I opened my eyes. They were heavy, as if lead was weighing them down. There was pain spreading across my whole body. It especially throbbed in my head. I looked around, unsure of where I was. I looked at the bleak white walls. I followed the sound of the beeping and saw that it was coming from a weird machine. I realized that turning my head caused sickening pain. I was at the hospital. I was struggling to remember why I was there. Suddenly an image filled my head. Headlights swerving crazily. The sinckening crunch of glass and metal. The sound of screams. I jolted up in my bed. Only to find that it caused a large amount of pain. I whimpered and fell back against the flat, slinky pillows. Mom, was she ok? Was she here? Was she.... I couldn't bear to finish that thought. I turned my thoughts quickly away from there. I heard the opening of the door. There was a largely built man in light blue scrubs walking in. He stopped beside my bed. "Hello miss Munroe, I'm Doctor Lee", he said giving me a warm smile. He was in his fifty's or so. "I am glad to see you awake and coherent today. After your concussion." I had had a concussion? I blinked my eyes a few times. Wow. The doctor began to check my head and other places that my body was severely banged up. "Well, it seems that you're healing quite nicely. That head of yours looks really good after that accident." He finished up the check and wrote something down in a file. I was looking for the words to ask my question. "Alright, I'll be back in tomorrow to check you over again. Ok?" I couldn't let him leave without finding out some answers. "Wait", I said in a weak, whispery voice. The doctor turned toward me, his face open and friendly. "Yes?" He said expectantly. I hesitated for a moment. Then, finally, I said, "What about my mom? W-what happened to her?" My voice shook out of nervousness. I saw the doctor and nurse exchange an emphatic glance. I gulped, and waited for the answer.....

CPOV

I walked into the cafeteria. I had a huge smile on my face. This day had went so well. I was once again feeling like the shining star I _was. _I felt incredibly relieved. As I walked toward the serving counter, I glanced at the _Randoms_ table out of natural reaction. Something's wrong. I don't see Sonny. To my dismay, I felt disappointment seeping through me. I tried to push it away but it kept nagging at me. I went and sat down at _the _table. I tried to concentrate on the conversation. But I kept getting distracted by the missing Sonny. Finally, I pushed back my chair and walked over to the _random_ table. I noticed they all seemed subdued. Even the blonde girl wasn't falling all over herself like usual. That meant something was incredibly wrong. I tried to sound casual as I walked over to their table. They all gave me a brief glance. No comments were made. Unusual. "So", I said trying to sound casual, "Where's Sonny?" I made it sound like I didn't care. I didn't. But... oh, nevermind! The bigger one gave me an odd look. "Didn't you hear it on the news?" At those words, something twisted inside my stomach. "Hear what?" I asked slightly shaky. The dark one replied, "Sonny and her mom were in a car accident two nights ago. Sonny's mom died." I felt like ice had been dumped on me. Then, I felt a fiery surge of protective sympathy for Sonny. "What about Sonny", I said in a strained voice. I was about to lose it. The blonde girl replied, "she's in the hospital recovering. She had a concussion." I gripped the back of the chair hard. I would've fell otherwise. My legs felt weak. "Does she know about her mom?" My voice was colored with emotion. I was about to cry out in public for the first time of my teen life. I felt the teard pricking at the back of my eyes. The small one spoke for the first time. "We don't know. They won't let us in to see her." At that, I turned on my heel and walked through the halls, back to my dressing room. I slammed the door, and then I sunk down and cried. Despite my pride and arrogance. It felt like my world has spun to a stop, at the sake of the girl I cared for. Deeply.

* * *

**A/N- So, um, just let me know what you think, k? The best gift you can give an author is a review so, pleeaasee?? Lol, thanks for reading you guys. I love yall!**


	5. Pain

SPOV

I sat in my hospital room. Alone. The tears streaming down my face. After the doctor had told me the news that changed my life, I couldn't bear to even open my eyes to the harsh world. I felt that, in just a few short moments, my world had came crashing down around me. Bringing with it a sickening sense of reality, and just how cruel it could be. For several hours I sat, sobbing, crying out to the world. I felt so small, so alone. I felt so overwhelmed. almost like I couldn't breathe. I began to think about the future for the first time. I had no other family close to me that I really knew. My dad was who-knows-where and my mom was gone. That thought alone cause me to freak out even more. I began to hyperventilate. I felt like I couldn't bear to live life for another second. I felt like I was in a hole that I couldn't dig myself out of. I felt helpless. I heard a door open, and then the vague sound of footsteps tapping closer echoed in my ears. A nurse had come in with a sedative. She quickly administered it. After a moment or two, I felt my heart-rate slowly begin to decrease. I felt tired and sleepy. I felt myself begin to calm. My heavy eyes closed. I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

CPOV

I entered through the glass doors. I looked around the secluded lobby. There was an elderly lady on duty. She was going through some files. I quickly walked over to the desk. "Excuse me", I said trying to keep as calm as I could. The lady looked up through her spectacles. A small flash of recognition sparked her eyes. I could care less at the moment. A sure sign something was wrong. "Yes, what can I help you with?" I quickly asked for Sonny's room number. "Sonny Munroe was moved to a regular room on the second floor today. The room number is 206." She said reading the information off the computer screen. "Thanks", I slung over my shoulder as I raced off toward the elavators. I pushed the button repeatedly. "Come on, come on." I said, getting frustrated at its sluggish manner. My eyes darted around looking for another way up. My eyes fell on a door that was labeled, 'Stairs'. I quickly raced into the stairwell and started up the stairs, completely ignoring the sign that read, 'Wet Floor'. I almost killed myself in the process of racing up the endless steps. Finally, I pushed through the door that led into the second story and quickly followed the signs to Sonny's room. I skidded to a halt in front of the door. I was hesitant to go in. I managed to work up the guts to open her door and walk quick nervous steps in. I saw she was asleep. My heart slowed down a bit. I also felt keen disappointment. I was hoping to talk. I did feel some relief at having a reason to avoid the subject for awhile. I sat in a chair and watched her sleep for awhile. I felt the untmost sympathy for the girl who had just lost a mother. She, herself, was looked as if she had been severely injured. Bandages were wrapped all around her. Her face had numerous cuts and bruises. I sat in that chair for nearly an hour. Nurses came and went, but I just sat there. Feeling somewhat overwhelmed. This pain I had in my heart was a weird feeling. And I knew it was making me a new and different person. I was scared. For myself, and Sonny. I slowly got up and, before I went out the door, I whispered to Sonny, "I'm here for you always."

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys, I had to write this at school, so that's why it's really short. Please review. I'll love you forever and always!! Let me know how I'm doing. It's good to have some honest opinions.**


	6. Goodwill

**I actually get to update again today! It kind of makes up for not getting any updates in yesterday! Sorry about that... I was so busy. I love writing this story and this chapter and the next are going to be interesting I think. It starts showing Chad and Sonny's feelings for each other come out in concern and sympathy. Please read, then review! (winks)**

*****Disclaimer*** ughhh... makes me depressed every time. No ownership here.**

* * *

**SPOV**

I had been sitting in my room for days. I had no knowledge that Chad had even thought to stop by. My friends had been by nearly every day. I had appreciated their thoughtfulness, but I'd rather be left alone. I felt numb. It was like my eyes had run dry of tears, like my mind just refused to think. I had been thinking about what the days ahead held. I knew they held difficulties. I couldn't simply stay in my apartment by myself. I couldn't pay the bills or do any repairs. My mom had done all that. Even the repairs. I felt lost in a swirl of agony and grief. It didn't allow me any peace at all. I felt so fragile. So breakable. I felt like every single day took every speck of energy I had left. I gave it all I had not to just close my eyes and never open them again. My world had stopped spinning. It was froze over with a sickening sense of nothingness. I couldn't find light in my life, no matter where I looked. Every aspect of this life was darkness....

**CPOV**

I was fixing to enter Sonny's room just then. For the second time. But this time, I had an offer of goodwill. My parents are the ones who sent me. They themselves had scarce time to give anyone else. Even people like Sonny. I gave a quick knock. I heard a tiny response come from inside. I opened the door further to reveal a pale, yet coherent, Sonny sitting up in bed listless, and flat. The becoming sparkle in her eyes was gone. It was replaced by an icy look of loss. It made my heart tighten. "Hello, Sonny", I said, my voice etched with sympathy. She turned her brown eyes toward me and replied with effort, "Chad". One word seemed to take so much energy. "I just wanted to stop by and check up on you", she turned her head again at those words. Her eyes seemed slightly confused. She replied harshly, "Why would you care Chad? The only person you care about is yourself" I flinched at those words. But then I realized she had every right to them. " But I do care, a whole lot. Things have...changed" I struggled to convey the feelings I'd been having as simple as possible. She raised her eyebrow a little. I could tell she wasn't convinced, but she particularly didn't care. "I stopped by a few days ago you know" I said, wondering if anyone ever told her. "Oh" Was all she said. Obviously they didn't. "Another reason I'm here is because I have an offer that I'd really like for you to consider." I crossed my fingers mentally and continued. "My parents heard about your.... accident. They were thinking about the issue of where you could live." I watched her face. She continued to stare at me. "They wanted me to come down here and offer you a room at my place." Her face dawned with a look I knew all to well. Pride. She shot back "Oh, so you came here to offer me charity?" Her face began to look a little angry. I have to admit that I hadn't been thrilled at the idea. I had been a little turned off at the idea of having to share a house with _her_. That was before everything had changed in my mind. When I had visited her a few days ago, I realized it would be helping her through tough times. I said back " It's not charity. Trust me its not. We just want to help you." My voice became a little sharp. I was frustrated that she didn't want my help. She rolled her eyes and replied, "Since when do you want to help anybody, especially me." I knew I could persuade her to say yes. It would just take some sincere words. Sincere words that were completely truthful. "Sonny", I said softly, coming over closer. I sat down in the chair next to her. "I promise you that things have changed. I really want to help you. I want to help get through this. I want you to have a _home _where you can feel comfortable... and wanted." I saw her face change. It now seemed torn. My hopes rose higher. "You really want me?" I may have been imagining she was implying more. Probably. She just lost her mother. She wouldn't be interested in romance right about now. I shook that thought away and looked into her eyes sincerely. "Yes, yes we really do. Please come Sonny, please say yes." She looked decided now. "Fine. I'm moving in with the Cooper's then." My joy seemed totally out of place here. But I couldn't help it. She'd said yes. To _me_. "But." She said suddenly. "I'm a total basket case right now. Please, just, don't do anything.... youish." She said looking at me seriously. "I wouldn't dream of it." I walked out of the room and back to my car floating on a shiny, white cloud.

* * *

**A/N- This is getting SO exciting. I have ideas popping into my head all over the place. Thanks for reading once again. And a very, very sincere thanks to all my new reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me. **


	7. Adjustments

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC...blah-blah-blah**

* * *

**SPOV**

I sat in the car staring straight ahead. I was headed for the Cooper Mansion. It sounded like a house from a lame story. I know. I had finally been discharged from the hospital. It didn't do much to bring my spirits up. My acceptance of the Coopers' offer had seemed to make Chad and his family happy. That was weird. I hadn't expected anyone to offer me a place in their home. Much less the parents of an egotistical, big-headed, hollywood heartthrob. I thought about how Chad had said things had changed. Of course they'd changed for me. What about him? How did this effect him at all? Besides the fact he wouldn't have his home all to his self anymore. It was the truth. He had told me when I first climbed in the car about how his parents were late nearly every night. He always had dinner alone. I didn't mind. I wasn't exactly in the mood to have deep conversation with them. I appreciated the fact that they were willing to let me stay with them, yet I wasn't about to treat them like a therapist. I just wanted to get to my new 'home' and go to my room and be alone. No talking, no tours, no anything. I looked out the window at the sunshine filling the air. It made me want to cry. It shouldn't be sunny at a time like this. But weather knew no pain. No pain indeed. I sighed. Eventually I will get over my mother's death. I knew that. But right now, that time seemed etched with eternity.

When we pulled up the spectacular, circular drive, my eyes widened. I mean, this was major. Beautiful gardens greeted the walkpath leading up to the front porch. The front porch itself was enormous, and covered with lush greenery. The front yard was perfectly manicured. When the driver let us out he and Chad grabbed my things and headed toward the front of the gigantic, four-story mansion. I'd never personally seen a house this big. As soon as we walked into the front room of the house, we were greeted by a woman who was obviously the maid. She grabbed my things from Chad and greeted me in a chiming voice. "That's Louise", said Chad who had come to stand behind me. "She'll show you you're room, ok?" I nodded wordlessly. We began up the spiraling staircase. I had to admit, every inch of this house was arrayed in gorgeousness. Soon, we were at a cherry-wood door. Louise opened it and I had to gasp. It was huge. The bed was three times the size of my old one. There were at least ten big, fluffy pillows on it. The room was huge. It had freshly cut flowers, and the drapes were pulled back to let in the sun. "Here we are", said Louise placing my things on the floor near the roomy closet. "The bathroom is through that door right there." She gestured toward a door near the back of the room. "Ring this button if you need me. I'll send you some dinner up when it's time. Or you can join us in the dining area. Chad will show you where it is." I watched her walk to the door, give me a warm smile, and without another word, she departed. My yearn for aloneness eased up. I soaked in the quiet. It was strange. This big house. _Chad's _house. All the staff. The big room. It all seemed so alien. Like I'm here, but I just don't fit. Like I was watching it all through a layer of thick glass. There was only one place where I truly fit. My eyes teared up. I looked toward the door as if someone were going to barge in at any moment. I went to the bed and lay down. I turned my head into one of the gigantic fluffy pillows, and gave myself away to crying out all my grief, sorrow, and pain.

It was hard. Adjusting. I didn't enjoy adjusting to new things. I never have liked change. I've always believed change to be the enemy. That night, I had vouched to have dinner in my room. I had half the mind to go down to the dining room with Chad. I really wanted someone to talk to, despite my prior feelings. But then I thought that he would probably just go on and on about nothing that mattered. I couldn't take that. I felt so sick and tired of having to deal with people. Because I couldn't tell them how I truly felt. The wall around me seemed so unimportant now, though I vividly remembered my reliazation about how that was what had been stopping me from getting to know Chad. I thought about how nice he'd been through this. A side of him I'd never seen before. I liked it, but I didn't want to believe it would stay that way. I just couldn't take anymore pain right now. I went to the large, arched window in my room. I looked out over the back gardens. The evening _was _beautiful. The flowers in the gardens seemed to glow. They looked so bright and cheerful. Something my mom would have loved to see. I walked around the room. I was trying to get used to the feeling of being here. Living here until I could go somewhere else. Who knows when that would be. I was scared at the thought.

I looked at the clock. It was still really early, but I was so tired. I felt that I couldn't stand to stay awake a minute more. I wanted peace. Within me. Not a raging war. I took a quick bath in the huge bathroom tub. Put on my pajama's, and climbed into bed. The last picture in my head was my mom's laughing eyes.


	8. The Letter

SPOV

Things were going well. Or as well as could be expected anyway. I was finally, somewhat, settling in. I was getting used to all the things

that went on around the Cooper household. I was used to the maids making my bed and straightening up my room. I was used to all

the immaculately prepared meals. Most of all, I was getting used to Chad. I mean to say, I was getting used to the new

Chad. That was something that came at a dangerous risk. The new Chad was kind. He was caring. He seemed protective over me.

He never left for work without telling me bye. He never came home without saying hello. I wondered continuously what had changed.

And when. I was dazzled by the new Chad. I didn't want to admit it; not even to myself. I didn't want to find myself getting hurt again.

Chad's parents were very ambitious. They did their work dexterously. I began to see a part of why Chad had been so hung up on fame and glory.

He had been raised in the hollywood limelight. He had been born into a life of TV and red carpet style living. He didn't know any other way of living.

I began to see why his arrogant act had been so important. I saw why upkeeping his status and popularity seemed so important to him.

For the first time, I felt like I understood him. Before, I had seen it from one point of view. Now, I was looking through both.

I was working through complicated math equations. My friends had been so kind as to send me some of the work I had missed so that I wouldn't have as much catching up to do.

I sighed. My days had been getting much easier. I still felt incredible grief, and sometimes I wondered if I would ever be able to go on.

The war inside was still raging. But I had found a way to live life again. I knew that my mother would want me to. I was never one to just completely give up, anyway.

I took a break from the complex equations, and moved to sit by the window. I was thinking. About so many things. I became lost in my thoughts.

I was startled by a knock on the door. "Come in," I called. "I have your mail here, Miss Munroe." The housekeeper handed me a single envelope.

I looked down at it curiously. Sure enough, my name and new address were penned onto the back. "Um, thanks," I said giving her a smile.

She disappeared down the hall. I shut my bedroom door. I looked at the return address on the envelope. All at once, my heart seemed to just stop.

Penned out in the upper left corner of the envelope was the name, _Daniel Munroe._ I tore open the letter and pulled out the paper inside.

It read:

_Dear Sonny, _

_I have heard news of your mother. I wanted to offer my condolensces to you by making you an offer. I would like you to move in with me. I found out your new address from an un-named source. I do not approve of you moving in with people who are practically strangers to you. If you choose not to move in with me, I will find a way to see I can assure you that you will be moving in after that. I know where you live and I am your father. It would work out better for the both of us for you to come live with me. It would mean quitting your acting job and leaving Los Angeles. So, do the sensible thing and accept this offer. I would really hate to waste my time taking a trip up there to get you. Think about it..._

_Sincerely, _

_Daniel_

I stared at the letter in silent, raging anger for a few minutes. Then, I threw it across the room. Hot tears streamed down my face. I took

long, deep breaths. I threw myself down on my bed. I screamed into my pillow. I hated him. I hated him, and I wish he were dead. He was the one who deserved it.

Not my mom.

.I cried at the situation. I cried out of complete rage toward my father. And I cried at the unfairness of it all. It was times like these that having a mother really, really helped.

Then I heard his voice. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

Chad.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for all the helpful reviews you guys! Hopefully I resolved some of the issue's I was having with spacing and everything. This is my first story and the reviews help me to know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for the compliments as well. It's good to know if my story is interesting in the reader's eyes. Anyway, the next chapter starts the Sonny and Chad part of the story. It really gets good for them from here. Please review!! It really helps!**


	9. Walls Crumble

**A/N- Ok, so sorry I didn't update this weekend. I was extremely busy. Please, don't think I wasn't thinking of you guys, though. I've been writing this story in my head all week. I've been trying to perfect it. I hope you enjoy!!! Thanks for reading. Please review. Let me know what you think and give me any tips you have.**

* * *

**CPOV**

"Go away!" Yelled Sonny. I could hear her cries from outside the door. I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I wasn't used to comforting people. I thought that I should walk away. But something inside of me told me not to.

It was the new person that lived within me. The kind person. The non-self-absorbent person. I took a shaky breath and opened the door. I found Sonny sprawled across her bed. She was crying broken sobs into her pillow.

I went over to her. "Sonny, what happenned?" I asked. She didn't say a word. "Hey," I said coming over and putting a hand awkwardly on her shoulder. "It's gonna be ok whatever it is you know."

I was desperately trying to comfort her. I was pretty sure I was doing a very horrible job when suddenly, she sat up and threw her arms around me. "Oh, Chad!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I hate him so much!" She sobbed harder. It felt natural. Sitting there, hold her, comforting her. Like it was meant to be. "Hate who, Sonny?" I asked, feeling a surge of protection for her come over me.

"Read this." She flung something at me. It was a letter. My eyes took in each word. I was trying to comprehend it. It seemed so unreal. Like it really couldn't be happening. I gently distangled Sonny from me and looked into her eyes.

I suddenly had many questions for her. Not just about this one letter. But her life. The questions I had been dying to ask her since our first encounters. The questions the wall around me prevented me from speaking of.

I tried to restrain that feeling. But all of the sudden it all came tumbling out. "Sonny, what has really happened in your life. I mean _really_." I suddenly felt this huge weight lift off me. I felt the wall that had stood around me for years crumble into dust.

I had to admit, it felt great.

We spent the next two hours in the back gardens talking. She recapped her whole life. From tense encounters with her abusive father, to the happy times with her mom and Grandmother before they died.

It was an emotional time for her. But I was there for her. The new me showed himself more clearly than ever. When she finished the end of her story she said, " I really don't have a clue about what I'm going to do about _his _visit."

She looked at the evening sky and sighed. "Well," I replied, "There's not much you can do at this moment. We will figure something out you know." I looked at her. She just shook her head doubtfully.

"Right now, I think there's only one option." She looked at me hesitantly. "What's that?" I asked, halfway afraid of the answer. She replied quietly, "I run away."

"What that's crazy!" I said looking at her intensely. "Sonny, no. We'll figure out something else. I can't lose you." I grabbed her hands in this intense, bonding moment. I felt that familiar electric jolt run through me again.

It triggered a blush, to my dismay. But then I noticed Sonny's cheeks were decidedly pink and I relaxed a bit. We both pulled away. I cleared my throat. She looked back at me with emphatic eyes.

"Chad, I don't want to lose you either." There was a truth to her voice. There was pain in her eyes. "Especially not now." Her voice was thick with hidden meaning. "Then don't go."

I pleaded her with all my being. "Promise me you'll stay." For a few moments her eyes looked torn. I could tell that she couldn't come up with a good argument right now. I

But she was at her weakest point. I had the advantage. Finally she answered reluctantly, "Ok fine, if you promise to figure out a solution that will work." Ouch. She cornered me in a tough spot there.

"I'll try my best," I said honestly. She nodded. After a while of sitting in silence I said, "It's getting late, we should get inside before it gets too cold. She agreed. We stood up to walk back inside.

Right before we parted she said, " Chad." I turned and looked at her. She was on the first step of the ornate staircase. "I like the new you." I gave her a small smile, and yet another tiny blush.

I was turning to mush. Then she said, "But... please give me some warning before you turn back into yourself, ok?" And with that she skipped quickly up the steps to her room.

I just went on my way, taking deep, calming breaths as I went. Oh, the things Sonny Munroe did to my heart.

* * *

**A/N- So...you like? let me know. Sorry this chapter is so short. But I'll make up for it for updating like twice tomorrow. And a fair warning, I won't be updating as much as usual because I have a tough Christmas Musical practice schedule. The things I can get myself into. Anyways, I'm BEGGING you to review. PLEASE HAVE PITY ON ME!!!!!! I have the drama part down, right? LOL!**


	10. Sacrifice

SPOV

The next morning dawned bright and clear.

I wasn't sure what to do anymore. I was scared to death of my father. I didn't want to face him. More than anything, I didn't want to go back with him to wherever he lives.

It would completely ruin my life. I had a firmly founded life here in LA. Even with my mom gone. I looked out the windows. I seemed to find peace when looking at the last buds of the gardens.

It didn't last for long. All these thoughts swirled within my head. I knew my father would be showing up in a matter of days. I didn't know exacly when.

He hadn't said in his letter. I was beginning to feel desperate. I needed some reassurance. I wasn't exactly sure where to go for that.

I stood up. If there was one person willing to help me right now, it would be Chad; however, I'm not sure that he has reassurance to offer.

I opened the door to my room and made my way down the hall. For the first time since I'd moved in I noticed the pictures hanging in beautiful frames lining the walls.

They were mostly pictures painted by the most famous of artists. I noticed one that seemed to be framed in the nicest frame. It was the Cooper family.

I smiled. Chad looked so little. He was grinning ear to ear. One of his front teeth was missing. I thought about how much they looked like a family.

Now they weren't even here to know what was going on in Chad's life. Not that they could help it. They were so, so busy. Chad said he understood that, but Sonny could see that he didn't quite.

She continued through the hall until she came to the next to last door. She hesitated a moment then knocked. A second later the door was opening to reveal a very casually dressed Chad.

"Come on in," he said nodding his head toward the inside of his room. "Thanks," I said walking in and looking around. His room wasn't at all what I had imagined it would be.

It wasn't covered with photos of himself. Wow. "Nice room," I commented, sitting on the edge of his bed which was adorned with a Star Wars comforter.

"Ya think?" He asked skeptically. "Of course, it _is_ CDC's room, ya know," I picked up on the teasing note in his voice. I replied, "You always know what to say to bring a smile to my face. Or at least get my mind off all the trouble."

"That's the way I roll." I fake punched him on the arm. "Don't you have to be at work soon?" I asked him. He shrugged, "Yeah, I only have to show up for rehearsal. It's not a filming day." I nodded.

He would be leaving real soon. "So," he said sitting with me, "Did you need to talk?" I smiled slightly. The old Chad would have never asked me that.

The old Chad wouldn't have even let me in his room. I really liked the new Chad. My heart twisted with pain at that thought. Leaving the new Chad would be hard.

But I couldn't think that way. I shook those thoughts out of my head and answered him, "I just.... I'm just worried. About my dad's visit." I found myself ready to pour my heart out to him.

He looked at me evenly. Then he said, "We will find a way. You know, to get him to go away. And leave you here." I wasn't convinced.

He didn't seem convinced either. I took a deep breath. Then stood up. I began to go around the room; looking at all the pictures he had.

"I know; I trust you." And I really did. I didn't trust anyone more right now. I was looking at the pictures he had framed on his shelf. They all had something to do with a magazine shoot or him winning an award.

Except for one. The one I had come to made my heart pound. In a good way. I felt another bit of joy come into my heart. It was me. I was smiling in the prophouse.

It was obviously from my first month there. I wondered how he could have gotten it.

I showed him the picture. "Really Chad? Really?" He blushed. I smiled at that. "Oh, thats um... thats something that I got for my little cousin. She loves you're show for some reason."

That was a pathetic excuse. Very pathetic. "Oh. Well then. Tell her I think that it's sweet." I winked and walked out of the room. "See ya later!" I yelled back at him.

I heard his mumbled reply. I smiled happily. It felt good to be so free with Chad. Without the walls holding us back. But then my heart gave a painful jolt.

Because I knew what I had to do.

It would take sacrifice. And that was the hardest thing to do. I took deep breath as I pulled out a pen and paper. Chad had just left. I began writing.

_Dear Chad,_

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I have to. Hopefully you'll understand. I don't want to encounter my father. I don't want to move away from you. Maybe this way, I can come back. But I'll have to go far. No doubt he'll be searching the whole city for me. But please, let me say this. I love you. I have since I first met you. I just didn't know it then. We may be too young, but this is how I feel. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Please._

_Love with all my heart,_

_Sonny_

I folded the letter and dropped it in the envelope. I wrote his name on the back. I decided I would tack it to his door. The maids would leave it alone.

After I had put it up, I went back to my room. I gathered up the small bag I had. I put the straps on my shoulders. I silently left my room.

I walked down the stairs. I went out the back doors leading on to the back patio. I began walking. Purposefully heading toward my destination.

But I wasn't exactly sure where that was.


	11. Visitor

CPOV

I sighed. Work wasn't the same without Sonny. Thankfully, she should be returning in three days. I missed our times at work. I didn't get to see her at home near enough.

I was always busy doing something to promote my fame. Something that didn't weigh much in _my_ mind. But my parents saw it differently.

I was headed back up to the house after being let out by my driver. There was an unfamiliar blue truck in the driveway. It was rickety looking.

The paint was peeled and scratched. Curiousity filtered through my mind. I went through the front doors. Before I was completely in the housekeeper came rushing toward me.

"Mr. Cooper, do you have any idea where Miss Munroe could be?" She looked frantic. Like she was about to panic. "No, I haven't seen her. Isn't she here?"

She shook her head. "No, but her father is here looking for her." I went cold inside. "What?" I asked, my voice filled with alarm. "Where is he?"

"In the north parlor, but-" she didn't even have time to finish her words before I was sprinting down the hall toward the north parlor room.

I slid to a stop in front of the doorway. There was a muscular, gruff looking man sitting there. He not only looked menancing, but he sounded menacing too.

He was yelling at one of the maid's Christina, "You had better get me my daughter. Or I will call the cops down here and have every last one of ya arrested."

I narrowed my eyes. " Excuse me, and who are you?" He said that with a clipped voice. I looked up. He was staring at me. I felt a little frightened.

He towered over me. But I stepped forward confidently. This was for Sonny. "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And you're not going to be seeing Sonny."

He raised his eyebrows and stepped even closer to me. "What did you just say?" He asked, looking angrier by the second. "You heard me."

I kept my voice even and calm. "I demand to see my daughter right now, or I will personally KILL you all! Do you understand?!" He yelled these words with such a force, I was sure it was going to knock me down.

"Well go ahead, you still won't see her. We don't even know where she is. You... you jerk." I glared at him. He looked ready to snap. He let out a strained yell.

He pushed me back by my shoulders. I fell. My back hit something hard. I heard the housekeeper scream. "Call 911!" Somebody else yelled.

"I will find my daughter. And it won't be good for her!" I tried to get up but I couldn't. I felt too weak. "No...Sonny," I was able to whisper, before it all went black.


	12. Runaway

SPOV

I had been walking for hours now. I was completely and totally exhausted. My feet felt so sore that it made me nearly sick. I had

been walking through thick, tangled forest all day. I was running short on water. I had really never decided where I was going. I had just walked, as quickly away as possible.

I looked around. I wasn't at all sure where I was. I was terrified. I should have never come out here. Especially not by myself. I began to feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes like needles.

I took a shaky breath. I had been so stupid. Now, I had no clue what to do. I was way too deep in the forest to even think about turning back.

Besides, turning back would mean facing my father. I couldn't do that. No way. I felt like such an idiot. I should've listened to Chad.

Now here I was, walking hopelessly on toward an unknown destination. I began sobbing. I found a mossy tree trunk and sat down, not ready to go on.

I was shaking with sobs. My heart felt lost. _I _felt lost. Suddenly, amidst all the quiet, I heard something that sounded like footsteps. Fear ran through my veins.

My heart pumped in my ears. It couldn't be footsteps could it? But as I listened closer, I realized it was. Then, I heard a gunshot ring out, loud and boldly.

I screamed. I tried to get up and run but, before I could go a step, two hands forcibly seized me. I was panicking. I was shaking and sweating.

I nearly fainted. You're not getting away this time. He led me all the way back to a little house. He pushed me inside. There was an older lady at the sink.

She turned when we came in. By this point, I was sobbing very noisily. "Who's this?" She asked staring at me. The man pushed me down at the table.

"A trespasser," said the man icily. "Likely the one that's been causing us problems."

The woman glared at me to. "Young lady, do you have anything to say?" Asked the man. "Yes," I managed through my tears. I then recounted my whole story to them.

Every detail. After I'd finished the woman looked at me and said, "A petite little think like you doesn't need to be walking these woods alone!"

I nodded. "I wish I hadn't left now." The man gave me a kind smile, "Well how about you give your friends a call? After you stay here a night, of course."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly stay here. I wouldn't want to put you in a position-"

"Oh, nonsense," said the woman airily, waving her hand. "It wouldn't bother us at all. We'd be completely delighted!" The man, whose name was Thomas, nodded agreeably.

"Well," I said hesitantly, "if you're sure it's ok." The woman gave me a warm smile, "Of course it is sweet pea. Now come, get you some supper."

And so we shared a delightful evening of warm chatter and great food. I was exhausted, and they could tell. So they didn't keep me up much longer.

They showed me a place to shower, and gave me a room in their attic. After I had taken a long, hot shower, I got dressed, said goodnight, and slept soundly and safely in my bed.

* * *

**A/N- These chapter are going to be quite short. I'm wrapping the story up and I have to go out and back between POV's. But, luckily for you guys, I will be posting like 4 or 5 new chapters a day! Why don't you thank me by reviewing? :) :) Eh, I thought I'd give it a shot...**


	13. News

CPOV

I awoke groggily. I looked around. I was in my room. Weird. There was evening sunshine streaming in. Even Weirder. Suddenly, I heard a commotion downstairs.

I jumped up and felt a small twinge in my back. Ouch. That's going to hurt tommorrow. The events that had landed me in my bed came back to me as I raced down the steps.

When I came to the core of the commotion, I saw three policeman, all grasping Sonny's father by his arms. He was being read his rights.

He was arrested. "But, but they're the ones you need to get. They won't even let me see my daughter!" The policeman grasped him tighter.

He winced. "Now, if you need anything, just be sure and call." The policeman was just finishing up his conversation with the housekeeper.

She nodded, "Thank you officer." He quickly exited the house. The housekeeper then looked over to me. "How are you? Are you feeling better? Should you even be up?" She bombarded me with questions.

"Whoa!" I said holding up my hands. "I'm completely fine. What was up with that?" The housekeeper launched into the story of what had went on after I'd blacked out.

As it turns out, the maid Christina had been shot by his gun. "The police arrived right after then. She was taken away in the ambulance. Some other maids are going to stay with her."

I nodded. It was all so dreadful. The housekeeper looked at me and said "There was a letter addressed to you on your door. We laid it on your chest in your room."

"A letter?" I was puzzled. "Yes. It was tacked on there." I nodded. Who could've sent me a letter I have no clue. "Wait," I had a sudden thought.

"What about Sonny?" The housekeeper glanced at the other two maids. "Uh... Sonny's missing. Nobody knows where she is." I began to panic.

I shot up the stairs like lightning. "Mr. Cooper, wait!" I didn't stop. I kept going till I got to my room. I flung open the door. I found the letter and tore it open.

I sat down and read. I had to read it twice before it finally sunk in. Tears ran down my face. She was gone. Sonny was gone. She had said she loved me.

What in the world would I do?

* * *

**A/N- The next chapter should be up later today : ) Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Homeward Bound

**A/N- Thank you for your reviews you guys : ) I really hope you know how much I appreciate you! Ok, so after this chapter I have one other brief one. Then, comes the finale. It features Sonny and Chad, of course. The bad news is, I'm gonna make you wait till Wednesday, probably, to see it. I'll give you this chapter tonight, then the other one tomorrow. And on Wednesday the FINALE. Warning- it's going to be major, in my thinking. It's the perfect ending! I've been planning it for a week now, so plenty of hard work has went into it! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter!!!!**

* * *

**SPOV**

Beautiful sunlight streamed through the wispy yellow curtains. I opened my eyes. I felt warm and snug. Better than I've felt in awhile.

However, the bed I was lying in seemed harder than the light, heavenly matress I was used to. It felt like rock compared to that. Then suddenly, I remembered where I was.

I sat bolt upright in bed. The small, yet supple, attic room was delightfull warm in the early morning chill. It felt nice. And relaxing. But despite that feeling, my heart was racing.

I would hopefully be going home today. I wondered if anyone was searching for me. I mean, does anyone care that I'm gone? I was supposed to be back to work tomorrow.

As I was dressing to go downstairs, I reflected on the dream that I'd had. It had put me at peace once and for all. My dream had been centered on mom.

I remember her face. It had been beautifuuly lit. Her smile made me so happy. And sad. She had told me not to worry. That everything would be ok.

That I should live my life. I shouldn't be caught up in the tangled web of my past. Or the tragedy of my mom's death. It was like one of those weird vision things.

It was like a movie, except in real life. Needless to say, it was freaky. In a way. But it brought the precious gift of peace. I was able to smile.

I had missed smiling. But now, I could smile and not feel my heart break. I was ready to put everything into life. And, I admitted sheepishly to myself, put everything into my relationship with Chad.

If that's what he wanted. I wasn't even sure. I remembered the picture he had of me. I blushed a little. Then grinned. Ahh, it felt so wonderful.

I finished getting ready and headed downstairs. As I descended, the warm smell of baking bread wafted sweetly toward me. As I entered the small kitchen, Mrs. McGregor gave me a smile.

"Good morning! Sleep well?" She was just arranging the freshly baked muffins on a plate. "Yes," I answered truthfully, "Yes, I had a wonderful night."

She smiled comfortably. "That's nice. Go ahead and take a plate. Thomas will be in to eat with us in just a moment."

Ten minutes later, we were all seated around the table. The vast breakfast consisted of crispy bacon, fluffy farm eggs, delicious muffins, and hand-squeezed orange juice.

"That was really delicious!" I sighed, finally putting my fork down. "Let me help you clean-" before I could finish that thought she jumped in.

"Oh no, no, no. I do not allow my guests to clean up. No m'am. You just go call your folks and make yourself comfy." I realized I wasn't going to win.

So I relented and went into the quaint living room. I grabbed the phone and smiled. Soon, I would be going home. To _my_ life. To _my_ Chad.

I liked that thought. I dialed the number to the house. It rang several times, then it picked up the answering machine. Hmm, strange. I tried it twice more.

Nothing. I put the phone down and tried Chad's phone from my cell. It went straight to voicemail. Dead, obviously. I sighed. I tried not to worry, but I was a little fidgety all morning.

I kept trying the house and chad's phone. Finally, by time lunch was over, I was a total wreck. 'What if something happened. What if they are out looking for me and something happened to them? This is all my fault!"

I was panicking. Officially. "Calm down now, you'll get them." Ms. McGregor's words didn't do much to help soothe me. I decided to try the house once more.

It seemed to ring forever. Just as I was getting to go into full-fledge panic mode, I heard the phone give a soft _click_. "Hello?"

Relief flooded through me. I felt the joy flood me again. I realized voice on the other end of the phone sounded anxious and eager. "Hi, it's Sonny."

"_EEEEEEEPPPPPP," _squealed the voice on the other end of the phone. I held the phone away from my ear. It was Alisha, the young kitchen help.

"Where are you?" She asked. I could hear the murmur of a few voices surrounding her. I smiled, then relayed the info on the where-abouts of me.

"Ok, we'll be sending someone immeadiately." She said sounding excited. "Wait!" I said urgently into the phone. "Yes?" She asked. I hesitated for one heartbeat.

"Is Chad there?" I needed to talk to him. Desperately. To apologize. To see if he would even forgive me for running away.

I was disappointed when she said, "I'm sorry, he's still out looking for you. We can't contact him. His phone must've died."

I quickly shook the disappointment away. I said thanks and goodbye. I looked up at Mrs. McGregor and smiled. "They're on their way."

She returned the smile. "That's wonderful." I nodded. I looked down for a moment. "Thank you," I said simply. "Thank you for giving me a place to stay even though I _am_ a stranger."

I saw tears in her eyes as she reached forward and hugged me. No doubt that I would never forget this kind, kind family.

* * *

**A/N- Alright, here you are. I will be posting tomorrow. Then the GRANDE FINALE!!!! will be posted Wednesday. I can't wait! Hopefully you can't either. Please review! I'd really appreciate it! You have no idea how much I would!**

**----- Thanks!!!!-----**


	15. Searching

**Alright guys, this is the last chapter before the finale. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**SPOV**

It wasn't long before I saw the sleek, black limo park outside the small house. I felt excitement in my stomach at the prospect of going home.

Home. That word felt good to say. I had my small bag on my shoulders. All my things were in it. I was refreshed and ready to. Ready to see Chad and all my other new family.

I was really trying not to expect Chad to be waiting in the car. But I couldn't help but think that he might want to surpise me.

As I looked into the windows, my stomach dropped in disappointment. But I pushed it away, determined to be optimistic. Right before I climbed into the backseat I turned and waved.

"Goodbye!" I shouted loudly.

The elderly couple waved back, "Don't forget to call and come visit."

I smiled warmly, "Trust me; I won't!"

With that I slid into the comfy, leather backseats and waved until the couple disappeared out of sight. Then, the butterflies in my stomach morphed into giant mutant moths.

I was so excited about going home!

To my friends. To Chad.

* * *

CPOV

I was tramping through the woods with the gardener and two of the guards. I had worked myself into a panic, thinking of what could've happened to Sonny.

The gardener said he had saw her enter the woods this way. He had thought she was going on a pleasant walk. Her pace was leisure-like, anyhow.

We had been searching for hours since yesterday. We had went out as the first light of dawn shone over the horizon. I was worried to the point of aching.

My back and shoulders were feeling a little sore. I shook it off. I wasn't going back until we found Sonny. I had a feeling the others had given up all hope of finding her.

Not me. I refused to give up. The old Chad might've given up long ago. But the experience over the past month had made me realize something.

Life wasn't just for yourself to gain all the fame you could. It was a precious thing. Something you had to protect. And that meant helping others sometimes.

I know. It's sounds like something that would come out of a psychology book. But it's just plain truth. And I had realized that by knocking down the wall between me and Sonny, I had begun to like her.

Even more than before. Before it had just been this little crush. Something that brightened my day. Now, it was my whole life. Because we now had a bond that not one thing could destroy.

If that doesn't change a person inside-and-out, I don't know what could. We continued hiking on and on. Soon, the early afternoon became late.

The sun started to turn a deep golden color. The air became cooler and lighter. I was panicking. Another night. Anything could happen at night.

Sonny was in danger. I could feel my heart speeding up. We couldn't stop now. We had to be close. We just had to be. I thought about the letter she had left me.

She loved me. She always had. So had I loved her. The walls around us had prevented anyone from seeing through us. Even ourselves. But now; now everything was different.

I took a deep breath.

"Uh, Mr. Cooper?" said the old gardener.

"Hmm?"

"We should be gettin' back. It's way yonder too late to be trampin' out in these woods."

No! We couldn't go. "But...but. But what about Sonny! She doesn't need to be out here alone either!"

We couldn't leave, we just couldn't.

One of the guards, Ben, spoke up then, "He's right Chad. We have to go. It's orders."

I tried everything I could. I argued with them for ten more minutes. I realized it was making matters worse. I finally relented. We turned back around.

After an hour and a half, we finally entered the backyard. My heart was heavy. I felt like crying. I heard a noise. It was yelling. I looked up at a maid running quickly toward us.

Her face was written with urgency. My heartrate sky-rocketed.

"Come quick!" she yelled, "We have news about Sonny!"

That's all it took for me to start sprinting.

* * *

**A/N- Next is the big reunion. The finale. It will most likely be the longest chapter yet. I'm excited! You have to wait for tomorrow though!**

**How excited are you? Let me know by pressing the button up top that says Review (wink wink ; ] )**


	16. Author Note

A/N- Guys I am SO sorry I haven't updated yet. Things have happened and I am unable to do so until this weekend. Please bear with me through the difficulties. Thank you!!

Sincerely,

Kendra 


	17. Rain, Rain

**A/N- I'm very, very sorry I made you wait so long for this. This is the GRAND FINALE!!!!!! I hope you like. It's kind of simple but.... It was really fun to write!!!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I sprinted all the way to the large back doors. I felt anxious to see what the urgency was. Right before I entered the house I heard a rumble of thunder.

Had something happened? I strode quickly in and all the way to the back halls. I stopped in my tracks. Standing there with some other staff, was Sonny.

I almost fell.

My knees were so weak with relief.

"Sonny?" I asked, as if it wasn't really her.

She smiled just a little and replied, "Yeah, it's really me."

I impulsively rushed forward and grabbed her in a hug. The electricity was overwhelming. I didn't mind now. I heard her shaky laugh.

"I was so worried. You really have no idea how much-" I was cut off by the housekeepers voice.

"Chad just let the girl be for a while. Come on in the dining room. We're having a huge meal prepared."

Sonny looked a tad uncomfortable. I mean, could you blame her? The poor girl just got back from being lost in the woods and encountering who-knows-what.

I wish _they _would let her be. I wanted to talk to her for just a minute. I wanted to tell her how I felt. How I really felt. It had been eating at me ever since she had moved in.

I was too proud then. Now the walls were completely vanished. Nothing was left to stop me. This is what was behind painted walls.

After about half an hour of eating and talking, both of which Sonny didn't do much of, I had my chance to steal her away.

"Sonny," I said approaching her chair.

"Chad," she said turning to look into my eyes.

I dared to ask the question, "Will you take a walk with me? In the back gardens?"

She accepted my invitation and stood. We made our way out the door. Thunder rolled again. It seemed loud and close, I didn't care.

We began walking, I decided to start some conversation. "You were pretty quiet tonight at dinner, are you ok?"

She took a deep breath and asked directly, "Are you mad at me for running away?"

I was beyond surprised. Mad? At her? "Sonny! Why would I even think about being mad?"

She shrugged. She looked at me with a shameful expression, "Because I was so stupid and ridiculous."

I faced her. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know what I was going to do. Without you, I mean."

She looked away for a moment. "I heard my father stopped by."

I was still raging over that one. But I simply said, "That's not important anymore. What's more important is what did you do? What happened?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I found help in just the nick of time."

That was puzzling. I went to ask another question. She stopped me short.

"We can talk about_ that _later. What I really want to know is, did you really mean what you said?"

"About what?"

She smirked very cutely and said, "About not knowing 'what you'd do without me'?"

_Ohhh._ That. I blushed. Stupid blush. "I dunno," I mumbled. I looked down.

Then Sonny said, "Because I feel the exact same way."

I looked up again, "Really?" I asked, halfway incredulously. I mean, I _am_ CDC, but _still_. She's never cared about that before.

Why now?

"Yeah...." It was her turn to blush.

Suddenly this overwhelming urge came over me, "Wow...."

"Wow, what?" She asked, staring at me.

"This is weird."

She looked puzzled, "what is?"

I smiled and said, "What I'm about to do. I'm about to kiss Sonny Munroe."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good"

"Good"

Then my lips were caught with hers in a sweet kiss. Just as I put my lips on hers, though, the downpour started.

We looked at each other and grinned. We took off running. Laughter filled the air like music. I had missed Sonny's laugh so much.

"I've missed that laugh of yours," I said smiling at her through the heavy rain.

"You know what?" she said back. "Me too!'

I twirled her through the rain and she laughed again. It was the best thing I'd ever heard.

And now I could appreciate it.

I grabbed her hands and pulled her close. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I leaned in slowly.

The kiss was like magic.

If there had been electricity before, now it was like huge bolts of lightning were coming down and hitting us.

For all I know, that could be happening. I wasn't paying attention. I was way into kissing this girl.

So there we stood, two happy people. Kissing in the rain. I felt so much love for her. And it went without saying.

I had always felt this way. I just had to look Behind Painted Walls to reaize it.

* * *

**A/N- And so, after two weeks of drafting, and writing, and thinking my brains to death, it's done. How do you like it? How did you like my whole story. Was it good? Did I do well on the last chapter? Anyways, be looking for my next story to come out soon. It's entitled, Rehearse Reverse. So far anyway. That may change. It will be out by this Monday! Thanks to all my readers and supporters throughout this story!!! I've really enjoyed writing it!!!!**

**Credits:**

**Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe**

**Creator- Kendra **

**Author- Kendra**

**I would like to send a special thank-you to my friend, Alisha and my other friend Alicia for giving me tons of inspiration.**

**I would like to thank my school janitor (Yes, I am friends w/ the school janitor) Louise for brightening my days and enabling me to write a better, more perky story.**

**I would like to thank my friend Billy for encouraging me to write.**

**I would like to thank my boyfriend Caleb for encouraging me as well. **

**Yall know who you are, so thanks.**

**And thanks to all my other readers as well!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys!!!**


End file.
